


Tight

by mokuyoubi



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Barebacking, Confined/Caged, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Spencer, on a tour bus, in a bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight

Invader Zim was playing on the lounge television, and Brendon had woken gradually, half-dreaming of being hapless Dib to Ryan’s Zim and Spencer’s Gaz. “Jon would be a good GIR,” he mumbled out loud, still halfway between sleep and wakefulness.

Spencer made a humming noise that made his chest rumble against Brendon’s back. “But he doesn’t even like tuna,” he argued. 

Brendon had been aware of Spencer’s presence in a vague sort of way up until that moment. Now, he could feel the slow, even puffs of Spencer’s breath against his bare shoulder, and the hard-on nudging his leg. Brendon wriggled back teasingly until Spencer grabbed his waist and pulled him back from where he lay perilously close to the edge of the bunk, and held him in place. Spencer shifted his hips up, cock wedged up against Brendon’s ass.

Sometimes it was amazing how a simple act like that could have Brendon’s pulse skyrocketing, and send hotcold shivers through his stomach. It wasn’t that he was surprised that Spencer turned him on, but that it happened so quickly and easily, _every time_. All the same, they were on the bus, and Ryan and Jon were like, fifteen feet away, and all the ambitious things Brendon’s body wanted to try right now were just going to have to wait a couple days ‘til hotel night. Or at the very least until they found some dark, hidden corner of the evening’s venue.

Didn’t mean they couldn’t still get off, though. It seemed like Spencer had the same idea. Now that he had Brendon where he wanted him, his grip on Brendon’s hip loosened and his hand slid under the hem of Brendon’s sleep shirt. His fingertips just brushed Brendon’s skin, making him squirm. He did so pointedly and rolled his ass in a slow grind against Spencer’s groin.

“You think they turned the tv up so loud on purpose?” Brendon murmured with a smile toying at his lips.

Spencer licked a strip up the top of Brendon’s spine and nosed at his hairline towards his ear. He made a noncommittal noise, which usually meant Brendon should just shut up. It wasn’t hard to do, with Spencer’s teeth tugging on his ear and leaving bruises down his neck. 

Brendon reached to cover Spencer’s hand with his own and urged it lower, beneath the band of his pyjama pants. He wasn’t wearing any underwear, which was mostly to conserve clean laundry, but made for easier access as an added bonus. Spencer’s fingers stroked at the head of Brendon’s cock teasingly, making Brendon hiss and thrust his hips up in response. He bit down on his lip against any further sounds when Spencer wrapped his cock in a loose grip and began to stroke. 

“Let me,” Brendon whispered, trying to turn to face Spencer, but Spencer let go of his cock, lacing their fingers together, and hooked a leg over his hip to keep Brendon in place. “Spence,” Brendon huffed. He managed to wriggle his hand free of Spencer’s and fumbled backwards blindly for the opening in Spencer’s boxers. 

Spencer caught his hand again and pressed it to the mattress. He rolled them, forcing Brendon face down, his breath huffed out by the sudden weight on his back as Spencer settled his legs on either side of Brendon’s hips. His other hand tugged at Brendon’s pyjama pants just enough to bare his ass. Brendon froze, waiting, and had his suspicion confirmed when Spencer reached between the mattress and wall for the lube. 

“There isn’t room,” Brendon said, half laughing, because Spencer couldn’t seriously be meaning to do this here. As it was, Spencer had to be wedged against the ceiling of the bunk, and Brendon’s arms were trapped uncomfortably under his body, and he was pretty sure if he moved at all to his left, they’d both go tumbling out of the bunk. 

Brendon jumped at the first dribble of cool liquid alone the crack of his ass. Spencer grunted and there was a thump like his head hitting the top of the bunk, but he didn’t relent. His fingers followed, two at once pressing inside Brendon’s body, spreading the lube. Brendon sucked in a breath and muffled his mouth against the pillow to stop any sounds. It was all going to end in disaster, he was sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when Spencer was stretching him with rough, hasty fingers. 

The thing was, in any other instance he would probably be freaking out—years of wrestling with older brothers had taught Brendon that being pinned was a bad thing, and his automatic response was to buck Spencer off, which wasn’t helped by the fact that he couldn’t draw a full lungful of air in his current position. And yet…it was sort of hot, that Spencer was so desperate for Brendon that he was doing this here, despite the impracticality of it, or how pissed Ryan would be if he found out. 

Spencer pulled his fingers free and then the only sound in the bunk was their heavy breaths and the sound of fabric rustling. Brendon’s muscles tensed in anticipation. He had to fight the urge to squirm, to knock Spencer aside, and took a centring breath, restricted though it was. And then Spencer spread him open and his cock began to fill Brendon up in a slow, ragged thrust. 

Brendon craned his neck blindly in search for Spencer’s mouth. They met in a sloppy, off-centre kiss. Brendon pressed his ass back to take Spencer in faster and deeper. Spencer pushed him back into the mattress with hands on his hips and ground down until he was fully seated. Brendon let out a low groan against Spencer’s mouth, his teeth dug into Spencer’s bottom lip. 

There was nowhere for them to go, no way to move. Spencer could only draw back a few scant inches before thrusting back in. There was no force behind it with no place for Spencer to find purchase. Instead, he wriggled closer, as deep as he could and just rocked in place. It was a subtle movement, gentle enough not to make the bunk frame squeak, but strong enough that Brendon felt every shift. With his legs trapped together with by the elastic of his pyjama pants, everything was tighter, and the angle was just right. 

In the next room, Ryan was bitching about the burnt edges of his pop-tart. Zack and Jon were arguing about the appropriate length of toenails over the roar of the television, and it was sort of surreal. As good as it felt, Brendon wasn’t sure he would be able to get off like this. Spencer’s breath came fast against Brendon’s neck. It was too hot in the bunk, making sweat line Brendon’s forehead and stick his shirt to his back. 

Then Spencer worked a hand under Brendon’s body and managed to get at his dick. There was no room to for him to really jerk Brendon off, but just the contact was good, and the way Spencer squeezed in time with the rocking of his hips. Brendon buried his face in the pillow and bit down on the fabric against the urge to cry out. 

“Come on,” Spencer panted, “someone could come back here anytime.” 

Brendon groaned. “Yeah, well, do something about it,” he mumbled into the pillow. 

He could practically hear Spencer’s answering smile in the catch of his breath and the way he grinded down. Spencer bent his head, setting his teeth against the curve of Brendon’s neck and scraped hard enough to make Brendon’s body jerk. Spencer made a low sound of approval and rocked with more force. Brendon, eyes shut tight, choked back a groan. 

There was a lull in the sound from the next room and Brendon held his breath, waiting, but then the next episode started up and no one said anything. Spencer let out a harsh breath and moved faster. He usually lasted a lot longer, but it was obviously something about their current situation was doing it for Spencer, because after another minute his arms gave out and he came, biting Brendon’s shoulder hard enough to sting. 

Whether it was the pain or the feeling of Spencer coming inside him, Brendon couldn’t say, but Spencer kept rocking through his orgasm. That was all it took to drive Brendon over the edge, hot and wet against Spencer’s hand and his own stomach. 

Spencer rolled them back onto their sides, holding tight around Brendon’s waist to keep him from falling over the edge of the bunk. Brendon drew in a cool, deep breath of air. His head spun from the ebbing pleasure and the rush of oxygen. “What brought that on?” he gasped. 

“I have to have a reason to want to have sex with you?” Spencer asked. He dropped little open-mouthed kisses along Brendon’s shoulder. 

Brendon laughed lazily and rolled his hips; Spencer was growing soft and he slipped free of Brendon’s body with the movement. “Hand jobs not doing it for you anymore?” 

“I’m sorry,” Spencer drawled. “I didn’t hear you complaining five minutes ago.” Brendon groaned and elbowed him, but didn’t resist when Spencer caught him by the chin and turned his head for a kiss. 

“So, you gonna tell me what’s up with your thing for tight spaces?” Brendon asked, when they parted. 

Spencer gave him another quick kiss. “You gonna tell me about _your_ thing for tight spaces?” 

Brendon grinned. “It’s a recent discovery. I’m still trying to figure it out.” 

“You know,” Spencer said slowly, kissing Brendon’s jaw. “If you need to experiment further before coming to a decision, the bathroom is pretty tiny when you try to squeeze two people inside.”


End file.
